Elvish Poetry
by Rogue Leader
Summary: Some IC poetry for you to enjoy. Written onthefly as a part of several RP Sessions over at BeleriandMUSH.


My Elvish Poetry 

* * *

**Rating:** PG - Just to be safe ;o)   
  
**Warnings:** None, really.   
  
**Spoilers:** None   
  
**Archive:** Please Ask   
  
**Feedback:** YES! jcs_space_girl@sympatico.ca   
  
**Disclaimers:** _The Silmarillion_ and _The Lord of The Rings_ belong to J.R.R Tolkien and is Copyrighted by the Tolkien Estate. I'm making no money off of this - I'm poorer than a Twofoot and all you'd be getting from me is a couple of 'taters. 

**A/N:** Although technically these poems were written in an _IC_ sense (RolePlayers will know what I mean. Dunno how to explain it to the rest of you, sorry. When I figure it out, I'll let ya know!), they are inspired by Mr. Tolkien's work (since the game _is_ based on his book) 

* * *

My Love 

  
I left my heart in Brithombar  
Across the mountains to the sea so far 

In Lover's hands it does lay  
I shant return for many a day 

The stars above shine so bright  
As I gaze at them this night 

I wonder truly if you are  
Looking upon yonder star? 

Mayhap our minds shall meet this way  
And frolic through the clouds till day 

My fea wanders through the sky  
In hopes of seeing you fly by 

When the morning sun awakes  
So too your love, my breath it takes. 

* * *

Love's Lament 

  
Fair Elf maiden in sweet Valinor  
Across the hill you look no more  
For your Love left in sweet repose  
To the halls of the Great Mandos  
Sweetest prayer upon thine lips  
As you gently sail 'pon broken ships  
O'er Pelóri and across the sea   
To join his soul with that of thee  
The Halls of Awaiting your destination  
Your Love and Thee await salvation  


* * *

Upon The Shore 

  
Upon our shore I sit and gaze  
Out across the shimmering waves  
Hoping to glimpse your beauty so true  
And an answer for why you flew 

I see a ship come to the port  
And wonder what's aboard this sort  
The riggin's taught and the crew is tired  
I sit and think of what's transpired 

Haggard, dignified they disembark   
To the town they head 'ere dark  
Bringing goods to trade for life  
And the occasional gift for wife 

Upon their faces I see naught of you  
I ask and they say you left so true  
In Elgarest you chose to stay  
Returning home when you may 

Puzzled I sit and softly cry  
Yonder stars shine in thine eye  
I think of why you left me here  
In your heart you held me dear 

Many things I wonder at   
Especially of how long I've sat  
Waiting to here your voice ring out  
A touch on my shoulder makes me shout 

Turning 'round to see you now  
A slight crease upon my brow  
Smiling now I hold you tight  
A special wonder you are tonight 

I knew you'd come back, yes I did  
I knew that home here you'd still live  
Never would you leave, alas,   
Brithombar here in Falas 

* * *

What O'er The Ocean I See? 

  
What o'er the Ocean I see   
But the light of a Silver Tree   
Glowing hitherto our shore   
Lighting our way to that in store   
Dear Vala 'pon yonder hill   
Roaming through your halls, so still   
As Silver Tree doth cease to grow   
Manwë, Lord, you sure must know   
That ally strong you have in Falas   
To smite all evil until the last   
We love our dearest Middle-Earth   
Ilúvatar come near our hearth   
Hearken songs we've sung of old   
And entreat us secrets still untold   
With knowledge in our hearts held fast   
We'll defend our dearest Land O'Falas. 

* * *

Doriath 

  
The finest whisper of water's voice   
Shall sooth my soul. I make a choice.   
To remain in custody of the sea,   
So that some day it shall return you to me 

Although forest green is a sight to see,   
And Melian fair I beheld sweetly,   
I found true friends within the wood   
And a newer level of maidhood 

Upon my eyes I saw fairest sight,   
Which indeed took all my might,   
To comprehend and assimilate,   
In my sould I felt vibrate,   
The truest power in fair Ea 

* * *

Seaside Love   
Co-written by Lormiril 

  
The wind may blow to thither shore   
And never return forevermore  
But Spirit strong shall return so true   
To pass through heart and leave a clue  
That verdant fields upon yonder shore,  
Can not part them evermore.  
As the wind above them flew,  
Bringing back me to you.  
Across the sea of spraying spume,  
As glimpsed behind the wave-tossed brume,  
Of that beautiful shore of Ulmo's delight,  
Mixing sea and shore like candlelight,  
Tossed upon the salty sea,  
That together their hearts would ever be.  


* * *

Love's Sovereignty 

  
Deep within Love's sovereignty  
A life of wonders do I foresee. 

Endless days of happiness   
Painted against Life's canvas. 

And words that sparkle oh so true,  
Words that say how I love you. 

Deep within my heart and soul   
My Love you live, and make me whole. 

* * *

Nargothrond 

  
Stone walls around me, where'er I look  
As from some dream or picture book  
Strong and loving, we dwell inside  
None can find us where we hide  
Kindred bold and kindred true  
Side by side we stand anew  
In Nargothrond, our hearts held fast  
Feanor, Doriath and Falas. 

Upholding peace, though evil reigns  
Together we shall break the chains  
With mankind on our side  
The Edain will ever ride  
To Nargothrond, our hearts held fast  
Feanor, Doriath and Falas.  


* * *

Blaithin's Song 

  
Upon the shallow waters  
Within the hallowed sea  
My heart it swims forever  
Looking for that of thee. 

Upon the sandy bottom  
Within the Ocean's heart  
My soul it lives forever  
Never to depart 

I stand forever on the shore  
I try to reconcile  
The wind-tossed sea and salty air  
To tame the watery isle 

The isle to my island  
Where your soul it sails  
To join me in my exile  
So that Love prevails. 

* * *


End file.
